


Lost || Detroit: Become Human AU

by lilmissnoone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissnoone/pseuds/lilmissnoone
Summary: (AU Based on Detroit Become Human by David Cage)(All Human AU) (Hankcon Fic)This is the most slow burning thing I've ever written.Connor is a new detective in the Detroit Police Department. His commanding officer tells him to partner up with the Lieutenant Hank Anderson to get a run for the precinct. Little does he predict the two may bond more than they realise.Updated Every Thursday





	1. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally it's just the confusing storyline but more condensed into one section.

This is a set up of all the relationships in the story. You don't have to read it, but it kinda helps. 

Conan is Connor's older brother by 4 years, and their mom is Amanda (single mom, homophobic). Kamski is their uncle and Chloe is their cousin. Carl is also their uncle (on their dad's side), Leo and Markus are their cousins (Carl's children), Leo is older by four and a half years. Kara is Alice's mom (more described in book) and is in a relationship with Luther. Kara is the daughter of Rose, Adam is her son and their dad/husband is still dead. 

Hank and Connor are in a relationship but Connor knows Amanda would never accept it. Markus is friends with North, Simon and Josh, but they're "bad people", so Markus hides it from Leo and Carl. Chloe knows what's happening with everyone, but is trying to keep peace, and basically holds all knowledge and won't tell anyone. 

Ages:

Connor - 23  
Hank - 33  
Markus - 23  
North - 24  
Simon - 24  
Josh - 24  
Kara - 26  
Alice - 9  
Luther - 27  
Carl - 53  
Leo - 25  
Conan - 27  
Kamski - 47  
Amanda - 46  
Chloe - 22  
Rose - 42  
Adam - 28

Notes:

•For the sake of my storyline idea, rk900/Nines/Richard/Conan is going to be in a relationship with Tina Chen (she's the Android Cop that's there making fun of Connor with Gavin in the break room in the coffee scene). I don't think normally it's very common for Tina to be implemented into stories like this, but it's not really a huge thing like in the game. Tina has no real impact (I say that subtly) to the real ship in this story, Hank and Connor. 

•Age gaps kind of bother me (come for me if you wish it's called mental trauma), so I made Hank closer in age to Connor. It's still a decent distance (more than I'd like) but I'm trying to keep to the game as much as I can. 

•Markus is gonna be gay for Simon mostly because North scares me. 

•Josh is gonna be more of a risk-taking character because right now he's just a fuckin pussy. 

•This game mentally scarred me. 

•There are going to be a lot of inappropriate things. Not smut related (there's probably gonna be 1 or 2 scenes) but drug usage, mentions of death, suicide, abuse and rape. Just to make the story more realistic and faithful to timelines. 

•Connor smokes (not drugs)

•If you were reading this book prior to March 31st, 2019, I changed the brothers name from Richard to Conan because I felt that name was better. I've seen him called both, but Conan sounded more natural to me than Richard. 

•It's also come to my attention that most people in America don't use Celsius. In the first chapter, I mentioned it was zero degrees and all Connor was wearing was a hoodie. Zero degrees Celsius is actually thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit. So he's not wearing a hoodie in below freezing. Just at freezing.


	2. •1. Hello, Connor•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay We Meet Connor my baby boy.

"Connor Kamski, nice to meet you sir," Connor introduced himself to his new superior officer. Connor was the newest detective to the Detroit Police Department precinct. He had just been put here after he was promoted. Connor had always wanted to be in law enforcement. Every since he was 15, he knew he had to be. It wasn't too long ago, but long enough he knew what he wanted. 

"That's nice, your desk is next to Lieutenant Anderson's. Stop bothering me. He's your new partner, bother him," his superior officer, Jeffrey Fowler, told him, dismissing him from his office. Connor could already tell what type of people were in this place. He was severely disappointed. He thought that people here would make his cop experience better. But so far, it'd just gone downhill. He hadn't experienced much outside of Fowler though, so he still had some hope. He was pretty optimistic. Most of the time. 

Connor nodded at Fowler with an awkward smile and left towards the desk next to Lieutenant Anderson's. Just his name made Connor slightly uneasy. He read the nameplate, Lt. Anderson. 

The Lieutenant wasn't at his desk, though it was a disaster of a mess. Connor made quick notes of the area, spotting a picture of a dog, a little boy, news articles, several internet comeback stickers. Things like "Warning: Don't Tell Me How to do my Job" and others littered his corkboard. A cup of cold, half drank coffee sat on his desk in front of his computer, which had some post-it notes on it. Connor inched his way over to his chair and slid his bag down his arm and put it under the desk. He removed a few things out of it. Most importantly, a paperweight his dad gave him a while ago. A while was an understatement. It was years and years ago. It was special, however. His dad had made it just for him. A glass blown piece made by his father, a scorched acorn inside the glass. To Connor, it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. His father was an artist. Along with being a really great detective. His father was brilliant, solving drug cases and decoding cyphers and just being an all around amazing person. 

In short, Connor's dad was his idol. 

His mom, Amanda Kamski was a very goal-driven character with little tolerance for error. After their father died, Connor and his older brother Conan were intensely instructed into doing everything exactly as it needed to be done. Straight, perfect, nothing out of the ordinary. Connor and his Mom had one thing in common, for the most part. They both wanted Connor to pursue law enforcement. It had been the plan from day one. It was a good idea. Or so they had hoped. 

Finally, the Lieutenant Hank Anderson entered the main room of the precinct. He walked over to his desk. He set down a fresh cup of coffee and looked at Connor for a solid few seconds. Maybe a few seconds too long. "Who are you?"

"I am Detective Connor Kamski, at your service. I'm here to help you get onto these Red Ice drug cases and learn from you to help the precinct," Connor informs him. His factual energy makes Hank sigh inwardly. 

"Alrighty then, Mister Kamski-"

"No need for that, Lieutenant. Connor is fine."

"Mister Kamski," Hank persists. Connor frowns slightly. "I've sent the files to your terminal. You can take a look whenever you please."

Now it was Connor's turn to sigh. This has turned out to be a very big disappointment. And he couldn't believe he was saying this, but he would rather be a mall cop. Everyone here had been so dismissive and quite rude to him. At least in the mall sometimes a little kid would smile at you. 

"Lieutenant, who's your new friend here?" another police officer asks coming up to Connor's desk. "He looks like a prick."

"I'm Connor Kamski. And you are?"

"None of your fucking business, prick."

"Gavin, don't be rude. He's new,  and looks like he's 12. You can't cuss in front if children," Hank retaliates. 

"Oh, whatever. Doesn't matter anyway. Bye, prick," Gavin said, walking away from Connor's desk. 

"I'm 23," Connor corrected Hank. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just graduated a couple years ago and got my promotion last month."

"I'm gonna guess this job isn't all you hoped for and more then," Hank shrugged. 

"It's not all bad. I'll make it work," Connor says, smiling slightly. Hank stares at him, a little dumbfounded. 

"Anderson, Kamski, you've got a case down on South Main and Park!" Fowler yells at them. Hank sighs and stands up. He grabs his coat and turns off his computer. Connor follows suit, grabbing his grey and blue hoodie and slipping it over his head. 

"That's all you wear? It's zero degrees out there," Hank asks, surprised. 

"Well I just don't really get cold that easily. I'll be fine, Lieutenant. Don't worry about me," Connor tells him. 

Hank shakes his head, "Whatever. Let's go," he starts to walk out of the office. Connor walks past his desk and notices his phone is still laying there. He grabs it and runs after Hank. 

"Lieutenant, you left your phone at your desk," Connor says, handing him the device. Hank takes it slowly. 

"Thank you."

The two of them walk out, Connor smiling a little bit to himself. "You're welcome, Lieutenant."


End file.
